1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding loosely stacked cargo on a pallet floor while such pallet is maneuvered about, as for instance while it is transferred from a dock to the hold of a cargo ship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my issued U.S. Pat., No. 3,603,635, I note that many prior art load holding devices are relatively cumbersome and do not provide for automatic release of the load upon lowering of the pallet to ground level. The device disclosed in that patent itself incorporates a cage carried on a pallet and having a horizontally projecting load holder carried from such cage by means of retraction posts which engage the ground upon lowering of such cage to raise the holder off the load.